


thing i like that remind me what its like to live

by Beansbeansss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beansbeansss/pseuds/Beansbeansss
Summary: this will help me with icebreakers and will help me remember who I am





	1. Chapter 1

unique things about myself i like   
\- how my initials spell out another name m.a.g  
-harry potter houses  
-being closeted ravenclaw   
-micheals store   
-barnes and nobles  
-looking at charts of constellations   
-the smell of old books and new sketchpads  
-lovebirds and conures, I want a pet parrot   
-harley quinn and dc comics  
-instagram edits   
-fairy lights   
-greek mythology   
-dark acadamia   
-the scent of fall  
-halloween, my favorite season   
-witchcraft and wicca aesthetic   
-rainy cozy days   
-fruit punch, specifically hawiian  
-good grades   
-the idea of a boyfriend or girlfriend   
-nonsensical memes   
-taking personality tests (7w/5w, INTP, child of hekate even thio oi didn't finish percy jackson, etc)   
-finding out something about myself I never knew   
-"heather" by conan gray   
-coffee oreo ice cream in a waffle cone   
-going to the mall  
-many rings   
-extra piercings  
-the stars   
-hugs   
-when someone calls me pretty   
-drawing random people in public   
-being cynical for no reason other than to be cynical   
-slowed songs at 3 am   
-drifting off to a reality where I'm the main antagonist   
-dying my hair purple   
-throwing knives   
-soccer games on Friday nights   
-avatar the last airbender, azula, toph   
-loki and sherlock holmes who I get compared with way to often


	2. my personality types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it helps me remind me who i am

i like personality tests 

mbti: INTP 

dnd: chaotic neutral 

hogwarts: ravenclaw, 2nd slytherin

ennegram: 5w, 7w6

zodiac: aries 

percy jackson cabin: hekate or artemis (hunter)


End file.
